With the rise of mobile computing, consumers may now access the Internet from anywhere. Mobile computing devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, e-book readers, and the like have become a ubiquitous part of everyday life. However, the ability to access the Internet from these devices also brings the various dangers of the Internet to these devices. Untrusted sources for mobile applications may offer malicious applications for download. Furthermore, trusted sources, such as digital distribution platforms (or “application stores”) for some mobile platforms may sometimes inadvertently host malware. Additionally, malicious web pages may exploit vulnerabilities in web browser software that may allow malware to be downloaded to a user's mobile computing device.
Traditional computing security solutions may include installing system-level software, such as anti-virus software, on a computing system to monitor activity on the computing system and block, quarantine, and/or eradicate the variety of threats available through an Internet connection. However, some mobile computing platforms are restricted and/or closed, discouraging and/or preventing users from installing software of their choice and/or from installing system-level software that would provide sufficient access for security software to operate effectively. Furthermore, some anti-malware techniques may be resource intensive, potentially harming the performance of a mobile device. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting malware on mobile platforms.